I'll Always Be Here
by Elsieleo
Summary: Zosia and Ollie are almost past their break-up but, when Zosia falls gravely ill, will past feelings be rediscovered?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am very new to this and have never written a fanfiction before so I hope it is up to standard! It is a Zollie fanfiction but at the moment they have still broken up... Tell me what you think and if I should continue!**

Ollie and Zosia stood in the staffroom arguing

'Zosia, are you okay?' Ollie asks again

'Fine' Zosia mumbles

'Are you sure because you are looking rather pale'

'Would everyone stop asking if I'm okay, I am fine!'

Zosia suddenly grabs onto the chair next to her as a dizzy spell comes over her. Luckily Ollie doesn't notice as he is busy paying attention to the voice in the doorway:

'What is going on!' Jac shouts

Zosia stands up tall before the world swallows her up and her fragile body falls to the floor.

'Zosia!' Ollie exclaims

The two doctors rush to her side as Zosia struggles for breath.

'Can we have some help in here!' Ollie shouts through the open door as Jac checks Zosia's airways. Suddenly, Zosia's body becomes limp and her eyes close.

'She's not breathing,' Jac places two fingers on the young doctors wrist 'No pulse. Starting chest compressions.' She announces as a Mo, followed by a team of nurses and a bed, run into the staffroom. Mo realises the situation immediately:

'Crash team!' She yells whilst putting an oxygen mask over Zosia's mouth.

Ollie grabs nearby scissors and cuts her scrub top open as Jac sticks the rectangular probes to her chest.

'Charge to 150' Jac orders as Mo charges the machine

'Charging,' Mo replies 'Clear? Shocking.'

Zosia's body jerks as a shock is sent through her

'And we have a pulse' Jac sighs 'Let's get her to the side room, find out what's going on...'

Ollie gently lifts her onto the bed and wheels her away.

 **What do you think?! I am open to all opinions... Please review and tell me whether it's worth continuing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry to have taken so long to update but I am here now! Any suggestions for a story direction would be gratefully received!**

 **Drumboy100 - Thank you for your kind review! That is a useful tip; I will definitely think about using that in my story!**

 **Tomboy - Thank you ever so much, your kind words are valued deeply!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Drumboy100 and Tomboy, my first reviewers! Please review and I will dedicate the next chapter to you!**

It was a quiet day on Darwin. Word had been around the hospital of the previous day's commotion and Zosia's bedside was scattered with cards and flowers from various wards. Doctors and nurses on Darwin worked harder than ever to try and escape the thoughts of Zosia lying motionless on the floor in the staffroom. The sunlight streamed through the half-shut blinds on Darwin and illuminated the working doctors and nurses as they hurried around admitting and discharging patients. Jac stood leaning over the nurses station and for a moment she looked genuinely sad. Zosia wasn't just any patient, but one of their own and she was postioned on a hospital trolley with tubes sticking into her arms and an oxygen mask around her face. The look was gone in a second as she barked at a nurse to chase Zosia's bloods.

Jac sighs as she glances over to the side room where Zosia is lying. Ollie is in the chair next to her holding her hand and stroking it gently. Jac signals to Mo across the ward and points to Ollie. Mo nods and approaches the side room and slowly pushes open the door.

'Ollie, your shift finished hours ago, go home' She says gently

'I'm fine' He replies 'I want to be here when she wakes up'

Mo nods sympathetically knowing that Zosia is more than just a friend to Ollie.

'She's going to be alright you know. By the time she wakes up, her blood results will be back and we can get to the bottom of this. Okay?'

Ollie sighs and nods in agreement

'Has guy been informed?' Ollie questions

'He is at a conference in London; we have been unable to get through to him.'

Suddenly, Ollie feels Zosia's hand move and, as he looks up, her eyes flutter open. He sits up and smiles at her as their eyes connect.

'Hey,' Ollie smiles 'How are you feeling?'

'Not too bad' Zosia replies with a smirk 'What happened?'

'You collapsed. You were struggling for breath...' He pauses 'then you went into heart failure. We had to resuscitate you.'

Ollie's gaze drops and Zosia's smiles fades into a worried look

She turns to Mo and says quietly,

'What's wrong with me?'

'We don't know... yet. We are waiting for your bloods to come back and Jac is organizing a chest CT. Zosh, have you noticed anything unusual recently that could give us some clue as to what's wrong with you?'

Zosia hesitates and looks at Ollie

Mo picks up on this and smoothly says,

'Ollie, could you leave us for a bit please?'

Ollie hesitates but agrees and smiles at Zosia before obediently walks out of the room.

'What's going on with you Zosh? What aren't you telling me?'

 **Please review and have the next chapter dedicated to you!**


	3. Confessions

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to upload but I am here now and I have several more chapters planned! I appreciate every one who has taken the time to read my story and especially to those who have reviewed it :)**

 **This Chapter is dedicated to Elouise for giving me the inspiration to continue with this ;)**

 **I also realize that I have forgotten to name the chapters so I will be beginning to do that now!**

'What's going on with you Zosh? What aren't you telling me?'

Zosia swallows and looks down at her hands, then back up at Mo.

'I have been coughing' Zosia begins '... a lot.'

Mo looks at her suspiciously

'Right, and how long has this been going on for?'

'A while' She replies

'And have you ever coughed up any blood?' Mo continues

Zosia remains silent. Then slowly nods.

'I have been short of breath on several occasions, but thought nothing of it... because... well because'

'You wanted it to be nothing.' Mo finishes

Zosia smiles weakly

'Zosh, you know as well as I do that ignoring this is only going to make things worse.' Mo says sympathetically as she walks toward Zosia bedside.

'But it could be nothing, right?' Zosia asks hopefully

'Zosia you're a doctor. We can't know anything yet, only time will tell.'

Mo squeezes her hand,

'I will book you a Chest CT.'

Mo leaves the room and heads for her office. Jac is sat behind her desk flicking through a report with her glasses on her nose and a strawberry-blonde waterfall of hair tumbling over her shoulders.

'Zosia is awake.' Mo tells her colleague

'Have you spoken to her?' Jac asks, looking up and taking the glasses off her nose.

'She has been coughing up blood and having breathing trouble but ignoring it.'

Jac sighs and rubs her eyes

'I have ordered a Chest CT' Mo finishes as she collapses into her desk chair

'Good, tell me when you get her results'

Ollie returns to Zosia's side room to find her looking blankly down in her lap, deep in thought.

'Are you okay?' Ollie asks

Zosia breaks out of her trance and smiles. Ollie smiles back, trying not to show how worried he was for her health.

'Yes! Absolutely fine, thank you.'

Ollie sits down next to Zosia and takes her hand. He looks up at the face he once kissed every day and realises how scared he was when Zosia's life was in question.

'Zosia, I...'

Mo interupts by opening the door followed by a few nurses and announces she needs to take Zosia for her scan. As Mo wheels Zosia out of Darwin, Ollie hangs behind and watches the woman he loves being taken to discover her fate.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 3 and please give suggestions as to what you think should happen to Zosia and whether Ollie should admit his lingering feelings...**


End file.
